


The Mess

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin isn't allowed to cook. Or bake. Or even make tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mess

"Thorin," Bilbo said, arms crossed and one intimidating eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

 

Thorin looked up at him, as majestic as he could be. It usually wasn't something he struggled with, but as he had what Bilbo only guessed was honey and quite possibly peanut butter in his hair...looking majestic was an impossible feat.

 

"Baking."

 

Bilbo would say not. More like making a mess of Bag End's kitchen and likely making himself look very much like an idiot at the same time. He arched his brow a little higher until his beloved, silly husband's shoulders fell.

 

"It didn't go as I planned."

 

"I can see that," Bilbo said. "Care to explain why you we decided to overreach your talent?"

 

"Would you believe me if I said I was given a challenge today?"

 

"Perhaps. Do I want to know?"

 

Thorin scratched the back of his head and groaned. To those who did not know him, it would have sounded more like a growl.

 

"Do you regret that I had not courted you like a Hobbit? "

 

 

Of course.

 

Bilbo took his hands in his. This was something most of his kin gave Thorin trouble for rather than Bilbo.

 

"Now listen to me. Are you a Hobbit? No? Then why would I have expected to be courted like one when you wouldn't know how? Whoever issued this challenge has no right to question the validity of our marriage simply because you did not court me as if you were a Hobbit. I agreed to this of my own free will. No one else can make you feel like this unless you let them. Now, I'll clean this up and you will wash your hair. For a king, you look absolutely ridiculous."

 

"It's not that bad."

 

"On the contrary, your hair is sticking at odd to ends."

 

Thorin rolled his eyes, though a soft smile graced his lips. He kissed Bilbo's cheek and left the kitchen. As Bilbo cleaned, he decided to hunt down the relative that targeted his husband this time.

 

No one messed with his family.


End file.
